


Love in the Coven

by Freshman_Generation



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism (I guess?), Aftercare, Afterglow, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddles, Everyone is so soft™, F/F, Feelings, First Time, Gen, He has suffered enough, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Poor Kyle, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prepare yourself for the next chapters to be soft™, There is nothing sexual on Kyle’s end, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: Kyle finally got his engineering degree from school. The first thing he wanted to do with his new degree was to show it off to the rest of the Coven. However, it seemed like all the witches just a bit...too busy.A.K.AKyle wanted to vaunt his hard earned accomplishment, only to come home to all the girls working hard at pleasing each other.A.K.ARIP KyleA/N:the new chapters are sweet™ and soft™ featuring the girls talking about their feelings after their sessions and cuddles galore!!! current chapter is:zadison





	1. Inundation

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, no one died and Zoe/Madison/Kyle didn’t have that messy threesome/relationship thing. Everyone is happy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in·un·da·tion _/ˌinənˈdāSH(ə)n/_  
>  **noun**  
>  **noun** : inundation; **plural noun** : inundations  
> 1\. an overwhelming _abundance_ of _people_ or _things_. _“we see an inundation of campaign posters”_  
>  ~~2. flooding. _“the annual inundation of the Nile”_~~
> 
>  

Kyle was absolutely ecstatic. After dying, getting sewn back together, and then losing and regaining his satiny he had finally finished college, earning his engineering degree. It was a tough path for sure; late night studying, evening classes and plenty of reading, but it was totally rewarding. He finally got his degree and he was elated to show the rest of the Coven.

Yesterday was the ceremony where everyone attended. The blonde felt proud that his new family came and supported him, cheering the loudest when his name was called then taking him out to a nice dinner afterwards. However, today was the day Kyle actually got the degree in his hands. Its fancy writing dictated his university, his major and his name in proud letters. The girls will be so impressed!

He bounced up the steps of the Coven, grinning ear to ear. First, he’ll show Cordelia. After all, she’s like the mother he truly wanted. Caring, compassionate and encouraging, he couldn’t wish for a better figure in his life.

Then he’ll show Misty, though he knows she would be probably be with Cordelia so he may be able to kill two birds with one stone. Even though, he broke her prized 8-track player, which splintered their relationship for a while, it was now perfectly repaired. He viewed her as a wonderful older sister, sweet and charming.

He got to the door of the two witches’ room, ready to push open the door to announce his arrival until he heard a soft whimper.

It froze him in his tracks and he let go of the doorknob. He placed his ear to the door, a puzzled expression on his face.

“Ah, Misty, _please_ ,” came the whimper, “Please…”

Kyle flushed furiously as he realized it came from Cordelia. There was a lot desperation and pleading laced in her tone.

Then he heard Misty speak, her voice glazed with lust. “Mmm…too much for the Supreme?” She giggled lightly. “I love hearing ya beg, Dee, so cute.”

Cordelia whined again, this time getting louder. “Oh Misty, please!”

The blonde jumped from the door, feeling embarrassed. His degree would wait for later, he supposed, so he decided that he’d visit Madison and Zoe.

Even though Zoe and Kyle dated, they broke up on amicable terms and they remained best friends. He was so supportive when Zoe shyly admitted to him that she liked Madison, encouraging her to go for it.

Madison was still a bit mean to him sometimes, but they bonded well over their experiences with dying. She would be kind to him, sometimes sharing sweets and snacks with him when no one was around.

The blonde made his way down the hall, feeling confident with his degree in hand. Again, he got to their door; hand on the knob, ready to open it until he heard Madison…

“Oh my God, _fuck,_  Zoe!”

Her moan was passionate, yet frustrated. The blonde cringed as he heard his best friend respond to the actress.

“Oh, Madison,” Zoe called in sing-song, an obvious smirk in her voice, “You know you _deserve_ this after what you tried to pull today. Get on your stomach.”

As Madison squeaked, Kyle violently pulled away from the door as if it bit him. He nearly dropped his degree in the process of taking heavy breaths to steady himself.

After shaking off his embarrassment of overhearing his friends become intimate, he decided that he’d try the last pair of people he knew were in the house, Mallory and Coco. They were new to the Coven, but everyone welcomed them unconditionally. Sometimes, Mallory would help Kyle with his English assignments while Coco would assist him in calculations for his math courses. While the blonde was still a bit shy around them, he was surely becoming close with them as well.

 _‘They can’t be busy doing…stuff with each other…’_ Kyle reasoned, _‘After all they’re not even dating!’_ He nodded to himself and reached the second to last room in the hall (the last one belonging to Myrtle).

This time, he didn’t even have to get close as he did with the last two rooms because Coco was loud.

“Oh Jesus, Mal!” she gasped, “Oh good— _FUCK_!”

Mallory teased the older woman with something Kyle couldn’t catch. However, Coco’s response was basically the same.

“Oh fucking Christ, MALLORY!”

Kyle felt his soul leave his body, as he was proved extraordinarily wrong. He thanked God that Nan and Queenie weren’t home with their boyfriends—he wasn’t sure if his fragile state could take it.

God, he was damn scared to open the door to Myrtle’s room, but he took the chance anyway. He had his eyes closed as he shouted, “I got my degree!”

* * *

 He talked to Myrtle for a solid fifteen minutes, feeling flattered at her proud face and nice compliments. She told him that he should frame it and they would put it on the wall in the ancestral room.

“Why don’t you show all the others, dear?” she suggested as she took a drag from her cigarette, “I’m sure they’d all be absolutely enthralled to see it.”

The blonde nodded, although he blushed a bit. How could Myrtle not hear them all when she was up on the same floor?

Kyle closed the door, then took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for what he might see (hear) now.

Perhaps they’d all be...finished and cleaned up so he could properly show them his accomplishment.

Of course, the blonde didn’t have a problem with sex. At first, his mother scarred him and corrupted his views on it. However, after receiving a lot of help and guidance from the girls, he realized that sex between consenting (non-related) adults was a wonderful thing. It was another form of intimacy that prompted bonding and love, which he was all for. It was just more than a _little_ embarrassing for him to unintentionally eavesdrop on his family when all he wanted was to present to everyone proof of his long yearned goal.

He decided to start with Coco and Mallory and work his way down the hall. _‘They’ll have to be done, they’ll have to be done, they’ll have to be done,’_ was his mantra as he walked up to the door.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Kyle tucked his fingers into a fist and rolled his wrist back to knock. He didn’t even make contact with the wood as he realized that the two newest witches to the Coven had swapped positions.

“Oh, Cee, please don’t stop!” groaned Mallory, urgently, “Don’t, _oh_ , oh please!”

The blonde nearly choked on his saliva as heard Coco’s purr. “Wouldn’t dream of it, baby. Now relax and let me do all the work.”

Mallory’s only response was a heavy string of pants of her lover’s (?) name, sounding like she allowed Coco to stay true to her word.

Kyle retracted his fist and shuffled over to Zoe’s and Madison’s door. After a few deep breaths, he felt his heart rate return to a reasonable rate and his mind slowed down. Confidence flowed back through him. _He can do this!_

“Madison!” cried Zoe and Kyle pathetically deflated.

The actress’ voice was a sing-song to mimic her girlfriend’s from earlier. “Yes princess?” she answered.

“St-stop teasing me! I ca-can’t handle it!”

Kyle knew there was a devilish smirk carved into Madison’s face as she taunted, “Oh no, no, princess, this is just too much fun.”

After clutching his pearls for a solid two minutes, the blonde sighed deeply and ended this trauma conga line by shambling over to Cordelia’s and Misty’s door. This time, he doesn’t even try to knock. Instead, he placed his ear to the door, feeling his face warp into a grimace in expectation of what he’ll hear.

Kyle Spencer wished his expectations were much lower as Misty squeaked, “Delia, c-c’mon now!”

The Supreme chuckled richly. “What was that you said earlier? You like to hear me beg?” Cordelia teased, sultriness tinting her words, “Well, love; it goes both ways, doesn’t it?”

The swamp witch whimpered, ”Pl-please ‘m sorry! Just— _AH_!” Her plea was cut short by something the Supreme did.

“Oh, I’ll make sure that you’ll earn my forgiveness, Misty, don’t you worry.”

* * *

Gently resting his head on the door, Kyle resisted the urge to tear out his eardrums and stomp on them. He knew he was being dramatic; in the end, _he_ was the one who rushed upstairs without calling or anything. The more logical part of his brain chided him; he should be happy for his family. After all, they were all happily bonding with their lovers (he assumed for Coco and Mallory), letting their love for one another grow stronger in their intimacy. He just needed to chill out.

Kyle knew that this portion of his brain was right at the end of the day. Nonetheless, that didn’t stop the more irrational, panicky part to tell him that he should fling himself out a window.

He wanted to sigh, but he knew that with how noisily and annoyed it would sound, it would alert Cordelia and Misty. Despite the fact he was incredibly mortified at what he had inadvertently waltzed into, he understood that they would be twice as embarrassed to learn that their favorite recent graduate accidentally overheard everything they were doing in their pleasure.

Therefore, he chose to drag himself back downstairs to wait until everyone finished their bonding activities. Maybe he could break out the Ouija Board to talk to Fiona in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t actually supposed to be this well written or supposed to have more than just one chapter. However, the idea stuck with me and I decided to roll with it. The next chapter will be pretty soft™ with Mallory and Coco talking.
> 
> Also, the chapter’s title referred to the inundation of sexual activity Kyle accidentally heard. (RIP again Kyle)


	2. Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory’s and Coco’s talk after their session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mel·low _/ˈmelō/_  
>  **adjective**  
>  **adjective** : mellow  
> 1\. (especially of _sound_ , _taste_ , and _color_ ) pleasantly smooth or soft; _free from harshness_. _“she was hypnotized by the mellow tone of his voice”_  
>  ~~2\. (of a person’s character) _softened_ or _matured_ by age or experience. _“a more mellow personality”_~~

Both women felt wonderful as they were unwinding from their first session with one another. Coco smiled at her lover as she ran her hand down Mallory’s body, earning a soft giggle from the younger woman. Mallory had her head lying on top of Coco’s shoulder, one arm lying across her lover’s chest.

They felt satisfied after their session; however, there was something stuck in Coco’s mind she wanted to address. She didn’t want to ruin their lovely mood, but it was troubling her a bit.

“Mal?” she called softly.

The younger woman grinned at her lover’s call, gazing at her. “Mmm…yes, Cee?”

God, Mallory looked so vulnerable after their first time; her eyes were glazed with love and adoration, her honey-hued skin coated in a slight sheen of sweat from their lovemaking and her cheeks tinged with a light blush.

Coco blinked, pulling herself together. “I, we, I, I-I didn’t pressure you into doing this did I?” she inquired nervously.

Mallory’s face drew into concern at her lover’s question. “What?” the younger woman asked, “Coco I—”

“Di-did I? Did I force you?” Coco’s face twisted in a pained expression as she spoke; obviously upset at any implication that she coerced Mallory into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with.

However, Mallory steadied her lover with a sweet kiss on her lips, gently stroking her cheek as she firmly informed, “You didn’t force me at all; I wanted _it_ and I wanted _you_.” Her gaze was strong, but loving, as she looked at Coco.

Still, the older woman was still apprehensive. “A-are you sure?” she questioned again, “I don’t want you to just say that to make me fe—”

Her anxious train of thought was interrupted by another kiss, but this one was deeper and more passionate than the last. Mallory truly wanted to make sure her lover understood that their sex was completely consensual and wanted.

They pulled away after a few seconds, both out of a breath from how passionate it was. Mallory spoke first, “You didn’t force me it all, okay? I promise you that you didn’t; I wanted it so much and I’m very happy I got it. I’m so glad that you were my first.”

Coco felt her eyes dampen at her lover’s words. Their age difference always made the older woman nervous about if she was taking advantage of her lover. Therefore, to hear Mallory making it clear to her that she absolutely consented and was satisfied with letting Coco be her first greatly eased her nerves.

“I didn’t force _you,_ though, did I, Coco?” inquired Mallory, watching her carefully, “I know I wanted it, but… did you want it too?”

Coco shook her head hard and responded, “No way, I wanted it too. And I wanted _you_ too.”

Mallory felt enthralled by her lover’s response; she felt herself smiling shyly and blushing a bit. She ducked her head into Coco’s neck, trying to hide her bashfulness.

As Coco wrapped her arm around the younger woman to pull her closer, she gave her a kiss on the temple. She felt so happy that they finally admitted their feelings to one another a few months ago. Their attraction for each other developed slowly, yet surely, since Coco joined the Coven. Mallory was so endearing and sweet; it was no surprise that Coco fell for her.

The older woman’s reflections were disrupted by another question from her lover, though this time it was sweet and a bit coy. “You had fun?” inquired Mallory, tracing small patterns on Coco’s chest, “Was I, um, good?”

Coco nodded, smiling. “I had a lot of fun,” she admitted, as she strokes Mallory’s hair, “And you were great, Mal, I couldn’t ask for anyone better.”

The younger woman blushed at her lover’s compliment. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to be any good since I’m a virgin,” she confessed quietly, “Well was or whatever, but I wasn’t sure, you know? But, um, I’m glad I was good though. That I made you feel good.” Again, she flushed at the jumble of words that leaked out of her mouth and hid her face in Coco’s neck.

Coco smiled as she thought _, ‘How adorable is this girl?’_ An hour earlier, Mallory was making the older woman wither under her, smirking and sexy as hell. Now, she was shy about her performance, burying her face to hide her cute blush.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they enjoyed each other’s presence. It’d be nice to just doze off, then take a hot shower (in terms of temperature, unless Mallory was interested in another round) and then raid the fridge. However, Coco remembered that Cordelia had told them that they would all have to see Kyle and congratulate him on his graduation. They were going to take him out for another meal tonight to celebrate.

She kissed Mallory’s head again, and then encouraged her to get up. “Let’s take a shower and go downstairs,” she instructed as her lover reluctantly moved her head and sat up.

Mallory pouted cutely at being forced to move from her comfortable position from her lover. Coco’s heart fluttered at how adorable she looked, but realized that they should go downstairs in a reasonable amount of time or Cordelia would have to go looking for them.

However, before they went to the bathroom the younger woman asked yet another question: “Cee, when are we going to tell the girls we’re dating?”

Coco froze as she tried to stand off the bed. Even though they’ve been dating for a few months, they haven’t told anyone about their relationship. It’s not at all like the girls would judge them; after all, Misty and Cordelia are a couple as well as Zoe and Madison. They just haven’t got around to it—well, at least that’s what they tell themselves—yet they make no effort to hide their hand holding and kisses.

Mallory watched her lover ponder for a minute to try to think of a decent response, only to no avail.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, standing up, “I guess we should soon, shouldn’t we?”

The younger woman nodded and stood up, walking over to her lover. She gave the woman a sweet kiss on the lips, smiling. “I’d like to tell them soon,” Mallory stated, “If you want to.”

Coco agreed, returning the kiss. Perhaps today wouldn’t be the best day since everyone was going to be busy fawning over Kyle, but there was always tomorrow or next week.

Suddenly, Mallory teased her lover by pulling away from the kiss and began walking to the bathroom. “Ah, first one to the bathroom gets to pick whose shampoo we use!” she yelled, picking up her pace.

The older woman blinked hard, trying to absorb Mallory’s rapid change in current objectives. Nevertheless, she quickly followed her lover, purposefully losing the ‘race.’

After they turned on the showerhead and let the warm water rush over their bodies, Coco pulled Mallory into another embrace. The younger woman squeaked softly, and then kissed her lover under the water. They caressed one another, feeling immensely happy and satisfied.

“I love you,” whispered Mallory.

There were times before this where Coco would have laughed it off when a boyfriend told her that or she would zigzag around saying it back. She may be older than Mallory, but God knows how she would act like a dumb teenager when it came to serious romantic matters.

However, now it rang true in heart to express it back without any hesitation; it was how she truly felt about the younger woman.

“I love you too, Mallory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title describes how both Coco and Mallory felt after their first time together (mellow). I never really thought I’d get into Coco/Mallory, but now I’m really into the ship!
> 
> The next chapter will be Zoe’s and Madison’s talk. Also, don’t think we’ve forgotten about (poor) Kyle yet. He will be coming back, just in the last chapter! For now, we will be focusing on the girls.


	3. Saccharine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison’s and Zoe’s ~~(sappingly sweet)~~ talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sac·cha·rine _/ˈsak(ə)rən/_  
>  **adjective**  
>  **adjective** : saccharine  
> 1\. excessively _sweet_ or _sentimental_. _“saccharine love songs”_  
>  ~~2. _ **[dated]** _relating to or containing _sugar_ ; _sugary_.~~

Zoe ended their session by peppering Madison with kisses all over her face, much to the slight annoyance of the actress.  “You’re so _touchy_ ,” Madison mumbled as Zoe finally ceased kissing her. Even though Madison was vexed by Zoe’s touching, she didn’t attempt to stop her lover as she began stroking her stomach and chest.

The younger witch smirked, pausing her caressing. “Should I stop then?” she asked, tilting her head innocently as she pulled her hand away.

Madison frowned deeply. “I didn’t say _that_ , I was just saying that you _are_ ,” the actress clarified then allowed her tone to dip into indifference, “You can keep going or whatever.”

She looked away from her lover, but her eyes kept flickering back expectantly to the younger witch. Zoe was happy to oblige; she returned to gingerly rubbing the actress’ chest, working her way into creating small shapes with her fingertips.

Madison allowed her head to lull back in the pillow, enjoying Zoe’s gentle touch. As Madison felt her lover trace hearts and their initials on top of her chest, she sighed deeply then looked at Zoe. Her eyes were glazed with affection for the younger witch, a rare sight that Zoe only gets to see in moments like this.

Love stirred in the younger witch’s heart, delighted that Madison felt comfortable to be vulnerable around her. She expressed her adoration by kissing her lover again, this time sweetly on the lips. “I love you,” she whispered against her mouth, “I love you so much.”

“Lame,” the actress whispered as her gaze trailed away, then grabbed Zoe’s hand and squeezed it tight. The other witch rolled her eyes at Madison’s comment then tried to pull her hand away.

However, Madison didn’t let her. Her eyes flickered back, smoky hazel ones boring into rich caramel ones as she murmured, “I love you, too, Zo-Zo. More than you’ll ever believe.” The actress sealed her confession with a kiss, planted sweetly on her lover’s lips.

Years ago, Madison Montgomery would have never allowed herself to be so vulnerable after sex, especially by displaying such affections like kissing and declaring her love. It was just something she never felt safe enough to do.

Likewise, years ago, it wouldn’t have crossed her mind she’d say she loved meek little Zoe Benson to her face either. After all, with just a marginal bit of pressure the younger witch would easily crack. Totally not Madison’s type.

However, things change, another unforeseen event Madison never thought could happen. As Madison learned more about Zoe, especially about how their lives paralleled with their terrible childhoods, she started to feel more comfortable around the younger witch. It felt okay to let her guard her down if they were together and that feeling only augmented as they began dating.

Zoe pulled away, grinning at her lover. “Lame,” she teased back, only to receive a Madison Montgomery branded eye roll and a pinch on her thigh with the actress’ other hand.

“Only _I_ can make jokes about intimacy,” chided the older witch, half-serious, “My shrink said that’s what I’m scared of.”

“Intimacy?” inquired Zoe.

Madison hummed positively and shared nonchalantly, “Yeah and commitment too.”

“Hmm…what would he have said after you just told me you loved me?” Zoe asked, her grin getting wider.

First, another pinch on her thigh was issued before an actual verbal answer. “They were a she, you sexist pig,” Madison scolded without any malice, caressing where she had just pinched her lover, “And she would have said, ‘Good, Madison, you’re making _such_ progress. Zoe sounds like _such_ a lovely girl.’ ”Another eye roll punctuated her sentence and she removed her hand from the younger witch’s leg, traveling it up to rest on her stomach.

Zoe batted her eyelashes. “Just lovely?” she asked, “Not wonderful or great or ‘ _the all amazing and powerful Zoe Benson_?’ ”

An exasperated sigh from Madison made the younger witch laugh, but a solid poke in the area right below her rib cage turned it into a sharp yelp.

“Ooof, Maddie!” she squeaked, pushing Madison’s hand away, “That hurt!”

The actress snickered, “You weren’t saying that when I poked somewhere else earlier.”

Zoe glared at her lover, only for it to shift into a knowing and mischievous look. Madison blinked, acknowledging the change in the facial features of her lover.

Before she could comment on it, the younger witch leaned in and whispered something hotly in Madison’s ear. “And _you_ weren’t acting this way when I was fucking you with the strap-on,” she taunted, her warm breath making the older witch shudder, “It was so hot to hear you beg for me, Maddie, as I fucked you hard from behind.” She blew air into Madison’s ear then pulled away, smirking devilishly.

A dazed expression crossed the actress’ face, temporarily stunned at her lover’s tease. Zoe was getting excessively good at knowing where to push her buttons to make the voluble Madison pathetically speechless.

And the actress absolutely _loathed_ it.

After a minute of shaking off her astonishment, Madison finally grumbled out, “You’re so lucky I love you.” She let go of Zoe’s hand to cross her arms then looked away to hide her uncharacteristic embarrassment. “If not, I would have kicked you out of bed.”

Zoe was secretly swooning that Madison told her yet again that she loved her, but she was amused by Madison’s empty threat. “Oh, for telling the truth?” she asked, tracing her name on Madison’s stomach. Zoe then sighed, faux disappointment reflecting in her voice as she said, “Then I guess no cuddles today.”

At the threat of none of her precious cuddles, the actress’ attention darted back to a simpering Zoe. “ _No_ ,” she insisted, skirting on the edge of sounding like a child being denied dessert, “ _No_ , I never said _that_.”

The younger witch chuckled. “Thought you were mad at me?” she said playfully, now gently scratching her lover’s stomach. The actress doesn’t respond to the question. Instead, a soft gasp left her lips as she shivered at the sensation of Zoe’s nail scraping her skin.

Zoe’s eyebrows quirked at Madison’s sharp reaction, interested to see how far she could push it. As she slowed her scratching to broad strokes, she smiled a bit as Madison sighed at the change. The actress’ body arched at Zoe’s touch, a blush painted her cheeks and she lulled her head again into the pillow.

The actress sighed softly, focusing on her lover’s grazing, “ _Fuck_ , that feels good.”

The younger witch beamed proudly; deeply pleased to discover something else that made Madison tick. She looked down and ceased her scratching when she saw bright red marks painted broadly on the actress’ stomach. Zoe sat up, and then leaned down to press a kiss on her lover’s belly, soothing the marks.

Madison groaned, struggling to adjust to this whiplash of heat and softness. “You’re gonna kill me,” she muttered, closing her eyes, “Christ…”

Zoe giggled lightly, moving up to kiss Madison’s cheek and chin. “Nah, I’m just gonna make you super horny,” she teased as she pulled away, “If you’re good, maybe I’ll show mercy.” She settled to her previous position, glancing at an exhausted Madison.

Her lover scowled at her. “I didn’t get horny,” Madison clarified, indignantly, “It just felt really good, like when you play with my hair.”

Zoe hummed positively, grinning. “I’ll remember that the next time you start acting up.”

The actress groaned again, then suddenly rolled closer to the younger witch, tucking her head into Zoe’s chest with her warm cheeks pressing against her lover’s skin. She rested her hand on Zoe’s shoulder, leaving her arm across her lover’s torso, and then slipped her leg between Zoe’s

“Not mad anymore?” Zoe asked as she wrapped her arms around Madison’s body. The older witch snuggled into the embrace, inhaling Zoe’s scent as she buried her head deeper.

“I’ll overlook it,” Madison murmured, her voice getting close to sleep, “Just this once.” She hugged Zoe tighter, as if to make sure the younger witch won’t leave if she dozed off.

The embrace was a little uncomfortable—Madison does have an iron grip—but Zoe didn’t move away. She tucked loose hair behind her lover’s ear and kissed Madison’s head. “Aren’t I lucky?” she whispered, tenderness attaching her words, “I’m so, so lucky.”

Madison felt the genuine affection simmering in her lover’s declaration. It touched the actress’ heart immensely; for a split second, tears glazed her eyes, but she blinked them back.

A soft kiss was placed on the younger witch’s collarbone by Madison, and then another one climbed up to her neck as the actress loosened her grip around her. The final one was placed on Zoe’s lips after Madison confessed, “I love you” to her.

Love sparked in the younger witch’s chest; she realized that this was the third confession of love in one afternoon, a rare scenario with Madison ‘colder-than-absolute-zero’ Montgomery. Zoe did feel truly lucky.

Madison shimmied back down to Zoe’s chest, returning to her original embrace. She buried her head in her lover’s chest and closed her eyes.

Even though Madison meant and felt what she said, the younger witch knew that Madison could have added: “Many are lucky when they’re with Madison fucking Montgomery, aren’t they?” It would have easily eradicated any trace of her vulnerability and sweetness Zoe was able to witness.

Likewise, the younger witch knew that Madison could have just gotten up and left as well, leaving Zoe in a haze of pain and confusion from her sudden acerbity.

However, at this point, Zoe knows Madison so well because the older witch trusts ( _and loves!_ ) her exceptionally to see this special side of her.

Therefore, all what the actress mumbled was, “I’m so sleepy, princess. Let’s take a nap.”

The younger witched smiled and hummed positively, rubbing slow circles on Madison’s back to relax her. “Not for too long, Maddie,” she said, gently, “We’re all going out with Kyle, remember?”

An uncommitted sounded left Madison as her breathing slowed down. Zoe rolled her eyes, though she loved it when Madison was comfortable to fall asleep in her arms. Using her telekinesis, Zoe’s phone levitated off the nearby desk and slowly landed in her hand. She entered her clock app and punched in an alarm to ring in a half hour, to be sure they didn’t sleep the whole afternoon away.

A long nap did sound tempting, however Zoe discerned that it’s the last thing on Earth either of them wanted was to have Cordelia and Misty catch them sleeping naked. It was bad enough that Nan and Queenie had done that more times than either party would like to admit. It would honestly be the last nail in the coffin for both of them if their mother figure and her lover walked in on them.

Therefore, as a precaution, Zoe made sure to select the most obnoxious ringtone at the loudest volume to wake them up.  With more telekinesis, Zoe expertly landed her phone on the nightstand, and then used her power to lift up one of the blankets that had been kicked to the floor. She gently placed it on top of them, careful not to cover up Madison’s face.

After pressing a final sweet kiss on Madison’s forehead, Zoe let herself to melt into their embrace. She allowed her breathing to slowly even out as she shut her eyes, clearing her mind.

For both of the witches, it was a fantastic feeling to fall asleep with love in their hearts for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited Zadison chapter! Sorry this chapter took forever to come out, finals used and abused me this time around and I kept rewriting portions of this chapter since I wasn’t satisfied with it. I think it’s pretty decent for now, but I’d love to hear what you all think.
> 
> The title refers to, of course, how their talk was very saccharine, particularly on Madison’s end ~~‘cause she’s so sappy for her girlfriend.~~
> 
> The next chapter is the final one and it will be, of course, Misty’s and Cordelia’s talk! We will also come back full circle and see how our man of the hour, Kyle, is holding up.


End file.
